spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Business Owners
is the pilot episode of the series, Bracket Battles, and the first episode of season one. This match-up features the two capitalists of Bikini Bottom going head-to-antennae. It is Mr. Krabs versus Plankton live from the Codman's Bureau Arena. Characters *Ring announcer *Referee *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Commentator (cameo) Transcript *''begins at the Codman's Bureau Arena; boats are filling up the parking lots and loads of fish are entering the arena; bright lights are shining from the roof and in the front; the camera cuts to a ring, where a suited male fish is standing in the center; the arena's seats are filled'' *'Ring announcer:' lowers Ladies and gentlemen, it's our main event! Tonight, we have the red versus the green. In this corner, to Mr. Krabs we have the inventor of the Krabby Patty, the Red Robber Baron, weighing in at 5000 clam bills...Eugene H. Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' up a money flag I'm gonna win this for money! *'Ring announcer:' to Plankton And standing in the...near opposite corner... *'Plankton:' Huh? at feet; positions slightly to the right *'Ring announcer:' The inventor of chum, the Less Successful of the Two... *'Plankton:' Hey! *'Ring announcer:' Weighing in at a speck of dust, Sheldon J. Plankton! *'Plankton:' I'll do this for the Chum Bucket! boos Then I'll do it so that I can annihilate all of you! silences *'Referee:' ring I want a clean fight, gentlemen. Pick up after yourselves. bell *''Krabs circles Plankton, as Plankton does Mr. Krabs'' *'Mr. Krabs:' You can't win, Plankton. I'll always be head-and-shoulders taller. Also, torso. And legs and feet. *'Plankton:' That may be true, Krabs, circling so I brought a little something something to take care of that. out remote and presses button; a robotic suit suddenly unfolds from a belt on Plankton's waist; the robot unfolds until Plankton stands a few feet taller than Mr. Krabs How's the playing field now, Krabs?! *'Mr. Krabs:' gulps Not good. *''grabs Mr. Krabs, stretches him, and uses him as a jump rope; he throws Mr. Krabs into the ropes, catches him, and splashes onto him'' *'Plankton:' You can't win, Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, can't I? money from pocket and throws it at Plankton's face *'Plankton:' away What the? *'Mr. Krabs:' Taste fists! at Plankton with two fist held up; the screen flashes and returns with Plankton, sitting with stars around his head Ha! *'Plankton:' head That's it! It's time for the finisher! Mr. Krabs in a bearhug; the robot jumps into the air and spins wildly; he begins falling toward the mat while spinning *'Commentator 1:' behind a table with headset Plankton, now going for his finishing move: The Formula Stealer! *'Mr. Krabs:' I don't think so! out of bearhug; grabs onto ring announcer's microphone *'Plankton:' Huh?! to ground; the robot smashes to pieces *'Mr. Krabs:' Plankton Time for me finisher! Plankton onto rope; runs to opposite ropes; jumps and splashes onto Plankton to the mat *''is shown on the mat, stars around his head again'' *'Ring announcer:' ring; holds up Mr. Krabs's hand The winner of this match: Mr. Eugene Krabs! *''Krabs begins throwing money into the crowd'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Wait a minute, you freeloaders! Give that back! *'Ring announcer:' Mr. Krabs, you have just won your match. What are you going to do now? *'Mr. Krabs:' I'm going to become the "Bracket Battles" Champion! *'Commentator:' Mr. Krabs will now face the winner of our next match, next week at the Municipal Bottom Arena. *''ends with Mr. Krabs, celebrating his victory'' Category:Bracket Battles Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:MrScience12 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:2014